Mest-Sensei
by Alice Strife
Summary: Forbidden teacher-student relationship, but so much more. She's failing and he gives her a chance for extra credit... hehehehe, if you know what I mean.


"You're failing."

Wendy blinked, "huh?"

"You're failing my class Ms. Marvell."

Wendy started biting her lips, tasting the cherry lip gloss she had on making her lips look juicy and bright red, like a perfectly ripe red apple ready to take a bite out of.

"I don't understand how that's possible."

"You don't understand? I don't understand how you don't understand when you're hardly ever in my class."

"But that isn't my fault! Your class is the last period of the day and honestly no one stays for the last period, so you can't expect me to not want to rest and take a break when I've been listening to boring teachers all day."

"That isn't my problem Ms. Marvell, everyone else has no trouble at all attending my class." Mr. Gryder said, his eyes lowering down, staring at her chest.

Working as a teacher really had its ups and downs, especially when his students were so hot and developed. The one he's been having his eyes on though was this special little number right here in front of him. He didn't know if she did it on purpose of if she naturally dressed and looked this way, but damn was she hot and the perfect amount of classy slutty.

Wendy frowned, sticking her bottom lip out begging for it to get bitten. She was wearing the same uniform as every other girl in the school did, buttoned up white collared shirt, dark blazer, a tie, red skirt, knee high socks, and the same white school shoes; she didn't look the same as everyone else though.

First off was she didn't wear her uniform like everyone else did, everything buttoned up and neat with her tie securely around her neck. Wendy abandoned the whole tie, using it to tie her hair into a ponytail instead of around her neck, her white collared shirt unbuttoned showing her creamy clear breasts just ready to pop out at a moments notice. Her blazer was undone and hanging to her side, showing the perfectly outline of her body. Her shirt was much too short thanks to her perfectly round ass, raising it up well above her knees. He's tried to catch her more than once climbing up the stairs to get a peek at her underwear, but she never seems to have a class upstairs. Her knee high socks only made him want to take them off and finally see her legs, her beautiful, beautiful legs and make him want to run his tongue up and down her skin.

She was beautiful, beautiful. He wanted her, had to have her, and waited until his chance finally arrived to have his taste. She had practically handed it to him not attending his class for so long; he wasn't about to let this chance slip through his fingers.

"Well obviously those people don't have any lives, either that or they slept." Wendy mumbled to herself.

"Is that back talk I'm hearing from you Ms. Marvell?"

"No Mr. Gryder." Wendy quickly said.

"You are aware that if you don't pass my class then you're not going on to the next grade, correct?"

"What?! You have to be kidding me! All you teach is boring and dumb history!"

Mest's eyes twitched and he stood up from his desk, walking around it to stand directly in front of his student. He easily towered over her and Wendy shrunk a little bit, intimidated by the look in his eyes. She never noticed before, but her teacher had mysterious looking eyes. She hasn't seen someone with green eyes in their school before. It was well known that Mest Gryder was the youngest teacher at their school, nearly 24, and the most desired teacher from all the other female teachers in the school. Standing up so close to him now she could see it; he did have a certain cuteness about him. His dark hair clinging to his face made his eyes pop, small spikes sticking out at random places just like her friends. His small facial hair on his chin really did wonders for his image. Wait a second, why was she admiring her teacher?

"Don't talk badly about my class Ms. Marvell since you have never sat down for a full one."

Wendy felt her knees start shaking and gulped, nodding her head, "I can't be held back, I don't want to retake it during summer school. If I start coming for the rest of the class and do everything-"

"You still won't have enough to get even a C."

"What about extra credit?"

Mest's eyes narrowed as a smirk appeared on his face. He leaned over to her, their faces inches apart, so close that they could feel each others breath on their faces.

"It depends, how badly do you want to pass?"

Wendy gulped, "pre-pre-pretty bad-badly." She started stuttering.

Mest leaned away and started chuckling to himself as he walked over to his door, taking out his keys and locking up the room. He walked over to the other door and did the same thing, Wendy's heart still racing after having him so close to her. She started pinching her thighs to remember herself and watched him walk back to her, a kind smile on his face.

"So you really want to pass my class, right?" He asked.

"Mr. Gryder?" Wendy whispered lightly, backing up as she bumped against his desk.

Mest reached out his hand and brushed her hair behind her ear, cupping her cheek and softly caressing it with his fingers. Wendy's eyes went wide as it suddenly clinked inside of her mind. She tilted her head into his hand and had a small smirk of her own showing.

"Mr. Gryder, isn't this against the rules?" She said in a silky smooth voice.

Mest raised an eyebrow at her, "it's only against the rules if you get caught."

"You're a bad sensei. You know, I could tell the principal on you. I wouldn't mind keeping this secret if you passed me though."

"You think the administrations would take your word over mine? With your record? With the friends you hang around? I could say you seduced me instead and get away free." He said simply, letting his finger trace down her jawline and then delicately rub against her neck.

"So, what exactly do you want in return for my grade?"

"Depends really, if you want a C simply touching and kissing will be enough, for a B I'll be expecting some type of service, for an A though... we're going to have to go a little bit further than that."

Wendy's eyes widened a little bit; she started chewing on her bottom lip again. Was this really happening? Could she really do this? Even if she told on him it wouldn't change the fact that she would still be failing this class. This way she wouldn't have to take summer school and it wasn't like he was ugly or anything.

"This is a one time thing, right?"

Mest wondered how far he should push it; maybe not so much since she was new and inexperienced at this.

"Right," he nodded.

"And I wouldn't have to show up for the rest of the school year in your class?" She pouted looking at him.

"I wouldn't say that, you still have to show, but I wouldn't make you do anything. You could just sleep since you're so... tired." He chuckled.

Wendy stopped his hand from touching her any lower and placed it down on his desk, holding his hand down there. She leaned forward and pressed her lips on the base of his neck, sniffing lightly at the cologne he was wearing.

"I don't like the touching rule for a C." She told him.

"Have you ever been touched before? I'll be very gentle." He whispered to her.

"No, I've never done any of this before. You're going to be my first kiss so don't give me a bad experience, you hear?"

Mest's eyes widened a little bit. Really? Could this be the truth? Could he be the first person who'd touch such a beautiful and perfect creature like her? His luck, his luck was unbelievable right now!

"Alright Wendy, no touching." He said.

"Really?" She asked, her eyes wide.

It was well worth it for him to have her first kiss. Mest lifted up his hand and tilted her head up, positioning her head just right. Wendy closed her eyes as she waited for him to finally do it. Mest licked his lips and leaned forward, pressing their lips together. She tasted sweet, like cherries, but much more than that. Things he's only dreamed of tasting from her, by her. He had to restrain himself for the first kiss though, he had to hold back and force himself to pull away to give her the perfect first kiss... the perfect feeling one, not the perfect scenario one.

Wendy fluttered her eyes open, "are you done?"

"Silly girl, we're far from done. How did it feel?"

"Gentle." Wendy whispered, touching her lips.

"That's for your first kiss, every one after that is going to be rough." Mest said before smashing their lips together.

Mest tugged his teeth into her lips, biting hard again her bottom lip. Wendy eyes widened as she gasped, trying to flinch back, but Mest grabbed the back of her neck and held her still. Her mouth opened wide and he shoved his tongue down her throat, swirling against her inner cavern, dancing against hers until finally she bit down.

Mest pulled back in surprise a chuckled a bit; Wendy started pouting at him.

"You bit me."

"That's how people kiss."

"I think you made me bleed," Wendy frowned licking her lips.

"Again, that's how people kiss. We're not done yet, get back over here." He said pulling her back in.

"Wait a se-mmph." She was cut off with his lips.

He shoved his tongue back in her mouth and started tasting her all over again, watching her face scrunch up and turn a bright red. She reached her hands up and grabbed his shoulders, holding onto him tightly as she tried to push him away lightly. He couldn't believe how great it was tasting her, how good it felt to be with her. He broke away from her lips and started kissing down her neck, licking to get a taste of her skin. He took a sharp inhale of her scent before sinking his teeth into her neck, making a small love bite there.

"What? What are you doing?!"

"Making a love bite." He told her matter of factly.

"Well don't! People are going to be wondering where I got it from and I'm pretty sure you don't want me telling anybody that Mr. Gryder did it."

"Mest, call me Mest-sensei." Mest told him.

"You're a weirdo Mest-sensei, are we done yet?" Wendy asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Are you even enjoying this?" Mest asked her right back.

"My lips feel a little bruise, and I'm out of breath, and my heart is racing really fast right now, so I don't know. It isn't a bad feeling though." She said.

"Are you enjoying this?" Mest asked again.

Wendy pouted lightly and stared down, spotting the belt buckle on his pants. She bit her bottom lip again and leaned forward, resting her forehead against his chest. Would it be a bad thing to agree? This was her sensei after all, wouldn't it be weird to say that? It feels weird that she's enjoying this right now.

"How much longer?" She whispered to him.

"Give me five more minutes and you're free."

Wendy nodded her head as he started kissing her again, more fierce and passionate before. She felt dizzy, so dizzy right now, like she couldn't believe this was actually happening, like she was spinning and spinning with no end in sight. She actually started moving her lips back against his, trying to mimic his tongue as it flickered against hers. Her grip on him softened, and instead of squeezing and pushing, she actually held onto him for support, like if she didn't then she would just float away to the great unknown. She thinks a moaned escaped from her throat, she couldn't tell because all of a sudden all the pressure was gone.

Wendy opened her eyes and saw Mest fixing his tie as he heading over to the door, fishing out his keys to unlock it.

"You're free to go now." He told her in a cool voice.

"Huh?" Wendy asked, still a little starstruck.

"It's getting late, you should head straight home."

Wendy nodded her head numbly and got up off of his desk. Her legs were a little wiggly as she started walking away, grabbing her bag as she headed towards the door. Mest was wiping the lip gloss off of his lips with his hand, his back to her. She wanted to see him. See what expression he had, see if he was blushing, heated, embarrassed, what he looked like after kissing her so much because his back gave away nothing.

"Mest-sensei, our agreement still stands right?" Wendy asked pausing at the door.

"Of course, you'll have a solid C in my class. If you want to raise that grade though I'd advise you to do your work, either that or come back for another visit," Mest turned to her, smirking widely.

Wendy's eyes started racing and she narrowed her face, sticking her tongue out at him, "yeah right."

Without another word she turned and left his room, running down the halls as soon as she was out. Mest walked around his desk and went to sit down in his seat, sighing loudly in complete content as he kicked up his legs and placed them on his desk. He was happy, so very happy he couldn't believe all of that just happened. He licks his lips trying to remember her taste even though it happen minutes ago.

This could go either way really, he was hoping it would go his since he was her first. He gave her everything he had, all his moves, every bag of tricks he could pull with his tongue. She wouldn't be forgetting about him soon, ever really, and he hoped that it would be enough to keep her up at night, to drag her back to him, to make her want more. A sly smile appeared on Mest's face as he started chuckling to himself.

"Hurry back soon Ms. Marvell."

* * *

She felt weird sitting in his class. She felt weird staring at him, listening to him, being near him. She'd look at his desk and remember the way he kissed her as she sat there, hear his voice and remember his smooth words he whispered in her ear, looking at him she remembered the haziness in his eyes as he asked for their deal. Whenever his eyes would look directly into hers she would feel her insides twist up.

She hated this feeling, she hated it so badly that she wanted to never come to this classroom ever again. He said she had to if she wanted to maintain her C though and school was only for two more months. Two months of seeing him everyday at the end of they day... that was like sixty days of just him.

It started small at first, she didn't think it was anything and tried to push it to the back of her mind, but seeing him walk by in school would remind her. It would remind her and then she would think about it before forgetting and remembering it all over again. One time it was five times in one day! One single day! And after that he started appearing in her dreams. It would be the same setting, his classroom, but more would happen, oh so much more. There was more tongues, more touches, she would cry out more, moan, he would grunt, growl.

… would her parents kill her if she had a C? She had a B average, A's in all the classes she really loved. So B to A average... wouldn't a C ruin that? If she wanted to get into a good college and junk like that a C would really ruin that. Was that enough to convince her to see him again? Was that the reason that on this particular day, eight days since they first kissed, that she fend sleep even when the bell rang dismissing everybody else in the classroom?

She heard the footsteps disappearing, heard them shuffle out of the classroom and slowly one by one they all vanished. It was dead quiet until she heard a soft sigh. Someone started walking towards her, Mest, he was the one. He walked and walked and stopped right next to her; she continued to breathe inward and outward, waiting for him to shake her away and tell her to go, to leave. Maybe then she would listen and do it.

He didn't say anything though; he walked away. Wendy froze, not expecting that to happen. She heard him walking around the classroom, pausing for sort seconds, then the settling down in a chair. There was the sound of tapping on a keyboard and she couldn't believe this! She couldn't believe this! He was just going to let her sleep in his classroom?! What did she do now? Wake up? Immediately after the bell rang though? He'd know she was faking it... maybe try and fall asleep for real? She was a heavy sleeper and she'd probably stay asleep for like four or five hours.

Fake it for a while, it was her only choice and then pretend she woke up. Wendy counted down the minutes, only hearing him type away. She wondered if she should throw in a few snores, but decided against it. Instead five minutes later she started moaning softly. She paused, let out a moan, move around a little, then try and cover her head like she was still trying to sleep. Mest stopped typing and looked at her, seeing her about to get up. Finally she moved her head to the side and opened her eyes, spotting an empty desk.

"Huh?" She moaned lightly leaning up her head.

She forced her eyes wide as looked frantically around the room, "what the- where is everybody?!"

Mest chuckled to himself, "gone."

"Gone? What do you mean gone? Where did they go?"

"Home; school's over now. Been over for about... ten minutes?"

"How come you didn't wake me?!" Wendy blushed, getting up from her seat.

She was actually embarrassed that she had tried to fake sleep to have him near her, not from staying asleep in class.

"I didn't want to touch you, it's against the rules you know."

Wendy made a face at him and Mest laughed out loud; she glared as she walked up to his desk, a big pout on her lips as she stared at him.

"That's not funny."

"A little bit, maybe not as funny to you... sleeping past the bell. Usually it wakes you up, at least previous times it has." Mest said, staring right at her.

"I had a long night last night and wasn't able to sleep in another of my other classes."

"I didn't ask for an explanation for it."

Wendy glared and Mest smiled at her, "so how have you been since our last departure Ms. Marvell?"

"Unmolested."

Mest snorted and Wendy finally cracked a smile.

"That's good to hear."

"How have you been Mr. Gryder? Any other pretty girls failing your class?"

"Aw Mr. Marvell, you know you're the prettiest girl failing. And what did I tell you to call me?"

Wendy pouted as she stared into his eyes, finding her knees shaking lightly. She lowered her head, letting her hair cover her face before she turned away and started heading towards the door.

"Excuse me," she mumbled reaching for the handle.

She fumbled with it, but no matter how many jiggles she gave it the door didn't budge open.

"Um, Mr. Gryder? I think your door-" her breath got caught up in her voice as she suddenly felt him behind her. His hand shot out to the door as she stopped talking, his head slowly lowering and blowing lightly in her ear.

"You stayed behind for a reason Ms. Marvell, aren't you going to ask? And if you call me the wrong name one more time I'll have no problem failing you."

"Mest-sensei." She whispered quietly.

"Look at me when you're addressing me Ms. Marvell."

Wendy slowly turned around and saw how close he was to her. Mest nearly died seeing her innocent expression. Her eyes were all wide and clear, her cheeks tinted red while her tongue kept darting across her lips. How badly he wanted to shove her against the wall and take her, shove all of him inside of her with no warning or warm-up at all. His hands clenched into fists against the door as he restrained himself.

"Now what is it that you wanted to ask me Ms. Marvell?"

Wendy mumbled something under her breath, looking down and spotting his belt buckle.

"What was that? I couldn't quite hear that."

"I want a B," she mumbled, a little louder this time.

"Ah, I see. We're going to have to do more than just kissing if you want a B though; are you prepared for that?"

She didn't answer, but she nodded her head mutely at him. Mest grinned from ear to ear as he grabbed her hand, pulling her over to his desk. He helped her sit on it, the same position as last time, before reaching his hand out and brushing it behind her ear.

"I wasn't kidding about the prettiest," he whispered to her.

Wendy rolled her eyes and suddenly felt irritated, "I bet you say that to all the girls."

"No, only you."

She looked at him and he leaned down, giving her a short kiss. She leaned in while he parted, wishing it was longer, wanting there to be more. Mest didn't want to only kiss though, he wanted to feel, to touch her. He raised his hands up to her blazer and started tugging it off of her shoulders, Wendy helping him take it off of her. He stared at her chest and Wendy felt a little self-conscious, pressing her arms against her sides. That just made her boobs stick out more and Mest leaned in, licking the skin that was revealed through her shirt. Wendy moaned slightly and flinched, her face heating up. He placed his hands on her hips and gave a small squeeze as he licked her again, never before imagining this kind of taste before.

He wanted more, he wanted the real thing. Mest started unbuttoning the rest of her shirt, wanting to see all of it. Wendy woke from her pleasure and grabbed his hands, making him stop at the last button although practically everything was showing, including her lacy white bra with small pink ribbons on it.

"What are you doing?!" She hissed at him.

"I wanted more, this is the touching part."

"Kissing me and getting me undressed was a C?" Wendy hissed.

"Now it's a B if that makes you feel any better; let go."

Her hands dropped and Mest finished unbuttoning her shirt, pushing it off her shoulders. When it got to her hands he leaned over and started wrapping her shirt around them, trying a tight double knot so her hands would be stuck together.

"Mest-sensei, what did you do? I don't like this." She frowned trying to get her hands free.

"And I don't like you interrupting me; I know you're going to hate the next part so just sit there quietly and let me enjoy this."

"This is too much; I'm going to scream rape."

Mest was suddenly in her face, staring directly at her, "you don't want this? You weren't the one asking for this?"

Wendy looked away and bit her bottom lip, "it's embarrassing."

"No one is here looking, only me. There's only me Wendy," he whispered her first name.

Wendy squeezed her eyes shut and flinched when she felt hands on her breast. So full, so soft, he gave them another squeeze and sighed out, so firm. He sort of knew they would feel like this, they always look great bouncing along with every step she took. And her skin here was so soft as well, just like the rest of her. Mest gave her boobs another skin before he started kneading them together. Wendy moaned out and puffed out her chest, whimpering the more he played with them, ashamed of herself that she actually felt so good.

She felt warm, no, hot all over, pleasure coursing through her as he continued to kneed and touch her breasts. She felt her nipples perk out and he pinched them through her bra, having her really moan out loud.

"You sound so sexy when you do that," Mest grinned kissing her.

Wendy moaned loudly in his mouth as he squeezed hard. Mest chuckled and swirled his tongue around her mouth, let his hands trail down her rip cage. He felt her shiver when he touched her skin there and pulled back, making her lean and fall down against her desk.

"Mest-sensei?" Wendy asked, breathless.

Mest leaned his head down and kissed underneath her bra, licking down her stomach and swirling his tongue inside of her belly button.

"Mest!" Wendy shivered out in a loud moan.

He felt tingles run down him hearing her voice like that, tingles. Mest started kneeling down on the floor now, taking her shoes off one at a time. He's dreamed of seeing her legs and now her was finally going to, digging his fingers under her sock and slowly pulling it down. Flawless, smooth, colorful and creamy skin appeared from underneath. His hand felt around, pushing and squeezing certain parts, and he leaned over to give her leg a small love bite.

"Ah- Mest-sensei! That hurt." Wendy whined.

"I'm about to do it again," he warned taking another bite out of her.

Wendy hissed in pain again while Mest kissed up her leg, stopping right at her inner thigh before he got too close. He leaned back up off the floor and saw her panting away on her desk, her face red and eyes closes as she tried catching her voice.

"Before we end this session I'm going to show you what I expect for you to do to me if you want that A." Mest told her.

"Huh?" Wendy whispered, opening her eyes to him.

He reached under her skirt and dragged her panties down to her knees, watching how quickly her face changed from pleasure to panic. She leaned up, a no ready to scream from her lips, but he caught her face and silenced her with a kiss.

"Trust me, I've been gentle, right?" He asked before kissing her again.

She had small tears in her eyes and Mest has never seen someone so beautiful before. He kissed the top of her head and started brushing her hair away from her face in soothing motions, waiting for her to give him the okay. She nodded once and watched as he went down to his knees, disappearing underneath her skirt. Her eyes went wide and a loud moan escaped her lips at the first lick. She tried closing her legs, but Mest grabbed them and held them apart. She moaned long and loud as he continue to lap her up, making her legs rest on her shoulders.

Wendy felt back and could only moan and shiver as he tasted her, feeling a bubbling inside of her stomach. She clenched her hands into fists, her eyes widened the deeper his tongue got inside of her.

"Me-ah! Ah! Ah! Mes-Mest! Mest! I'm- I'm- Ah!" She started moaning out.

She was about to come, he could tell by her breathing and voice, so he stopped everything. Wendy started crying as the feelings inside of her started fading, wanting more of it, much more.

"No, Mest-sensei!" She whined.

She was either going to find someone else to make her feel like he just did or come back to her again. He was really hoping for her coming back to him, since he was the one who showed her all of this to begin with. Mest got up off his knees and licked his lips.

"You're free to go now."

Wendy bit her bottom lip so hard she drew blood, wiping her tears away with the back of her hand. Mest walked around his desk and untied her hands, sitting down in his chair as she quickly put her close on and refused to look at him. She stomped to the door and struggled with the handle.

"Can you open the door?!"

There was a smile on his face as he got up and walked behind her, pulling her closely to his chest. As one of his hands unlocked the door, the other ran down her breasts, down her chest and stomach, under her skirt as he rubbed his fingers against her clitoris. Wendy started moaning against, leaning back into him as his fingers brushed against her panties. He leaned his head down and started biting her ear, nibbling it as she started moving her hips against his hand.

"Congrats on that B Ms. Marvell, you deserve it." He whispered in her ear before leaving her.

Wendy almost fell over from the loss of having him, quickly scrambling for the door handle as she left the room. Mest started laughing to himself, running his hand through his hair as he continued to lick his lips to taste her lingering on them.

"Can't wait for our next session Ms. Marvell."

* * *

It only took her three days to come back to him; the first two she missed, but that third he could tell with that look in her eyes that she wanted him. He didn't reveal anything as he continued to teach his class, but the anticipation was killing him. He was so relieved when the school bell rung, watching his students run outside of his room. She stayed seated in hers until they left, abandoning her bag at her desk as she walked over to him.

"What do I have to do today?" She asked, narrowing her eyes as she looked at him.

"Exactly what I did to you our last session, there's a catch for an A though. You have to make me find my release." He told her.

Wendy's raised an eyebrow, "you want me to... down there?"

"Yes, I want you to suck me off."

Wendy frowned lightly, seeing this as more for him th1n for her. Then again all of this was for him, because he liked her, or at least liked what she did to him. It was only an added bonus that she seemed to like it as well. Who knows? Maybe she would like this too, although she highly doubted it. Wendy walked around his desk and knelt on the floor, spreading open his knees as she fumbled with his belt.

Mest's eyes widened at how quickly she was starting, "alr-"

"Shhh, just sit back and relax before I lose my nerves." Wendy said, her hands already started to shake.

She undid his bottom and unzipped his pants, pulling it down far enough for her to see a small bulge coming from his underwear. She dug her hand under and pulled out his throbbing member, springing to life. It was large and a little weird looking; she hadn't seen a lot of penis' before, barely any other than her friend's but those were all on accident. She wondered if it was possibly going to fit in her mouth? Well, it was worth a try. Wendy leaned her head forward and opened her mouth to the perfect shaped 'O', Mest titling his head back and grabbing onto his desk when her lips consumed him.

"Oye! Mest!"

All of a sudden all pleasure faded away and was replaced with fear. Mest turned his head to the his door, realizing it was still unlocked and scooted his chair and Wendy under his desk, acting like he wasn't pants down with one of his students about to give him head. The door opened wide and his fellow colleague and friend walked in, a smile on his face.

"Mest! Buddy, how you doing? How was class?" Eve asked.

"You know, the same as always. It was a pretty long day, I'm just glad it's finally over. So, what's up?" Mest asked in his calm voice.

Wendy was scrunched up underneath his desk, boxed in between his knees keeping completely still and silent. She couldn't see who had walked in, and didn't know a teacher with the first name of Eve, but she really hoped this Eve guy would leave soon and-

Wendy blinked seeing Mest's member still throbbing in front of her. Should she-... nah... but maybe?... Wendy leaned on her hands forward, it practically begging to get sucked. Well he had wanted her to suck it and really, how funny would it be to put him in that situation? The worse that could happen was that this new teacher would find out... she could get expelled, he could get fired... she owed him though after that teasing from their next session. Wendy flicked her lips and devoured his member whole, biting down on it hard.

Mest jumped up, his knees hitting his desk; he cursed out loudly and tried to resist the moan that wanted to escape with that.

"Ouch, you okay there Mest?"

"Yeah," Mest hissed out, "just slammed my knee against the desk, no big deal."

Eve started chuckling, "well walk it off buddy, come on. Me and some of the guys were going out for drinks right now."

Let's see, would he rather get sucked off by the woman of his dreams or go out and get drinks with all his male buddies?

"Go on first, I have some quizzes to correct. I'll catch up, just text me the name of the bar." Mest waved him off, covering his mouth with his hand as he bit down on hit bottom lip hard.

Wendy was relentless as she swirled her tongue around his member, sucking with no disregard about the situation they were in right now.

"Really? Come on, you can do that later! That's what I'm about to do."

"Sorry Eve, but I'm really busy right now. I'll catch up, definitely though, so go out before the guys leave you."

Eve frowned, "maybe I should help? Then you could get done quicker?"

"No! No, no need, just have a round for me ready when I pop on by." Mest said.

Eve nodded his head and sighed out, "alright then Mest, I'll keep your seat warm for you."

"Thanks Eve." Mest said, reaching his hand under the desk to grab at Wendy's hair.

He had his hand on the door, but he suddenly turned around, "oh, Mest?"

"Hmm?" Mest hummed.

"Did a student of yours leave their bag?" Eve asked, pointing to the desk, "seems like someone was pretty anxious to get out of your class."

Mest forced laughed along with him, "yeah, I g-guess so. Bye Eve, catch you later."

"See you Mest." Eve said finally leaving.

Mest waited for a while before he pulled Wendy by the hair off of him, dropping her to the floor as he stood up and went to lock both doors.

"What the fuck were you thinking?! They could have been the end for both of us, you know that right?!" He yelled at her.

"Ow, but I had to get you back from last time," Wendy pouted, rubbing the side of her head.

"Getting me back is worth getting expelled to you?!"

Wendy blinked and shrugged, "at the moment it felt like it was."

Mest glared her down and Wendy shivered, turning her head away from him in guilt. He marched back to his seat and sat down, dropping his pants again.

"Since you wanted to suck so much go right on ahead; don't expect to be getting home anytime soon though. It appears that I need to teach you some rules about our situation." Mest told her.

"Mest-se-"

"Hurry up!"

Wendy flinched and crawled back towards him, wrapping her mouth around him one more. Mest grunted and tilted his head back, leaning back against his seat as she sucked him off. He felt himself start to get hard, his member aching for its release. He wasn't about to get it with her tip toeing around him though, so he grabbed her hair and pushed her head down, making her take it all in.

Wendy started chocking, tears swelling up in her eyes as she gagged. Mest kept her steady though and right there, moaning and grunting out until finally he came. She gasped and spat out his semen on the floor, coughing to catch her breath while Mest sighed out heavily. He leaned forward and looked down at her, grabbing her chin and forcing her to look at him. His semen was still running down her lips, her eyes watery while her face was flustered.

"Don't fuck with me Ms. Marvell, is that understood?"

She nodded.

"I should fail you for trying some stupid shit like that, God. Then again I'm the real idiot for doing this." Mest said, covering his face with his hands.

Wendy sniffed and licked her lips, her face curling as she tasted his bitter semen. He peeked down at her and saw her expression, chuckling to himself as he wiped a spot she missed with his thumb. He brought it to his mouth and tasted himself, flinching.

"Ugh, you taste much better than me." He stuck his tongue out.

Wendy smiled lightly, "you're not that bad."

"Nuh huh, I saw the expression you made earlier. No wonder women complain so much about giving head, the aftertaste is not good."

Wendy stared at him on her hands and knees, tilting her head as she giggled, "so, what now Mest-sensei?"

We fuck. Missionary style before I take you against the my desk and then from your back door over and over again until you're too sore to walk... is what Mest wanted to say. Instead though he saw the mess on the floor and stood up, pulling back his pants and underwear on.

"First things first, we have to clean up this mess. I'm sure I have some napkins somewhere." He said looking around for them.

Wendy looked down at the floor at his semen, at him come that he released after having her suck him off. She wondered if she released this stuff too when she felt that good? She wondered if she would ever feel that good?

"What did it feel like Mest-sensei?"

"What? Having you suck me off?"

"No, releasing this sticky stuff?"

"Sticky stuff? You mean when I came? Words can't describe that Wendy, it's a release, I'm sure you came close to it though when I was eating you last time." Mest said, searching through his drawers.

"Yeah, but you never finished, so I never came." She pouted, sour about the whole experience.

Mest looked at her and chuckled, finding a towel. He threw it on the floor towards her and Wendy started wiping up his semen until it was all gone; just the floor was a bit sticky, but Mest was sure the night janitor would clean that up. He sat back down in his chest while Wendy got up and sat on his desk, leaning against her hand as she watched him.

"So... A?" She grinned.

"Not a chance." Mest grinned right back at her.

"What? But you came!"

"You also sucked me off when another teacher was in here."

Wendy pouted and looked the other way, "you suck Mest-sensei."

"And you suck pretty well too Ms. Marvell."

Wendy blushed brightly and peeked back at him, squealing when she suddenly felt herself being pulled off the desk. She landed on Mest's lap and he connected their lips together, holding her closely as he kissed her. Wendy moaned and lowered her eyelids, doing the very brave thing of touching Mest. It was the very first time she did it; she cuffed his cheeks before raising her hands to his hair, getting her fingers lost in his locks as she pressed up against him, wanting more, more, more, more.

"I think this is going to be our last session." Mest gasped out when they both parted for air.

He felt Wendy still against him.

"Why?" She whispered.

"I have nothing left to offer you; an A is the highest thing I can give for you."

And what could she say to that? That he should fail her again? Blackmail her into staying together? Threaten her into staying? Into being with her? Into being together? Something more? Something real? A couple?!

Wendy sucked in her breath and pushed Mest away, her eyes wide and frantic as she fell off him and landed on the ground. A couple... a couple?! Did she honestly believe that Mest would want to be a couple with her? Did she honestly believe that she meant something more special than any of the other girls he's been with?

"Shit, Wendy, are you alright?"

Did she honestly believe that he wasn't the man she first thought he was? That he'd change? That being with her, having her would be enough? He's been a teacher for years, he was hot, he was smart, he was wonderful and a lot of pretty women were stupid and failing his history class. She wasn't the only one, he probably had somebody here in the morning on his lap, someone again during break and lunch, maybe even if he had a free period and he probably even brought some home before. She wasn't the only one... she wasn't his only one.

"I want to go home now." Wendy said, covering her eyes with her bangs.

Mest narrowed his eyes in confusion, "what-"

"I said I want to go home! So if you have anything else you want to do hurry up and do it now so I can leave!" She said louder.

Mest stared at her complete 360 of a mood and helped her up, releasing her as soon as she was standing.

"If you feel that strongly about it then go ahead and leave. I'm not stopping you."

He went to unlock the door while she went to get her bag. She got ready to walk by him without another word, try to walk out of his life and never return to it again. Mest never allowed her to get away from him so easily though and slammed her against his door, devouring her mouth with his own as he shoved his tongue inside of it. Wendy was just as fierce as she clung to him, wanting their last kiss to be something that last.

"It's been a pleasure, Ms. Marvell." Mest whispered against his lips.

Wendy held back her tears and nodded her head, "it has been Mr. Gryder."

She ran out of his classroom after that, out of his life. Mest watched her go and sighed to himself, bringing up two fingers to his lips. He didn't think he would be able to let her go so easily, but it seems like he was wrong. That sure was some fun ride...

"A fun ride indeed."

* * *

She didn't speak with him for the rest of the school year, ignoring him whenever she was in his class and being the first to leave as soon as the bell rang. It was like she couldn't get out of his class fast enough. It wasn't like there was a lot of the school year left, the last few weeks passed in the blink of an eye when he stopped focusing on her and pretty soon it was summer break and he was out of school and work.

He was hopeful, in the back of his head. He hoped he would get her again next year for her senior year, knowing it would be the most important year. He hoped he was her teacher for every single period so he could fail her in all of them and really fulfill all his desires with her. He knew this was nothing but a dream though. Whatever they had was over now, and even though it was fun while it lasted, some real fun, it was gone.

He couldn't believe she never came back to him; there was supposed to be one more time. One more big blowout between the two of them. The big finale where it made all there other sessions seem like nothing... his calculations were wrong on that account though it seems.

Mest continued his everyday life, counting the days until school started up again. He hung out more with his friends, visited family, lived his life like he normally did every summer. He didn't think anything special would happen, and he for sure didn't think anything special would happen to him in a supermarket as he shopped for dinner. But just like he was surprised when he first saw her walking through the school halls, mistaking her for a heavenly angel, she was able to surprise him once more by running her shopping cart into his while he was looking at the frozen lunches.

"Oye, what the hell is you prob-... Wendy?" Mest asked, his eyes going wide.

"You're the hell is my problem," she said then started giggling, "hey Mest-sensei, been a while, hasn't it?" She asked.

"Yeah, um, yeah... hey." He told her.

Wendy smiled brightly at him, like the last time she hadn't glared and refused to look him in the eyes as she ran away from him, far away.

"How have you been? Staying out of trouble I hope," Mest said dropping his frozen dinner into his cart.

"Wouldn't you like... to... know... um, Mest... I think someone stole your cart." Wendy said staring down at the cart he was pushing.

Mest raised his eyebrows and looked at the cart in his hands, "no, this is my cart."

"So you practically live off of frozen dinners?" She asked, her eyes wide.

"You caught me, not much of a cook."

Wendy gasped and shook her head at him, "hold on, just... wait for me in the front of the store after buying all your things." She said pushing her basket away.

"Huh? What? Wendy!" He called after her.

"Just do it!" She yelled before turning down a different aisle.

And... what was that? What happened there? Was she being serious? Should he wait? He shouldn't, right? Their relationship, whatever they had... oh wait a minute, was this it? The big blow out? The grand finale? Did she finally want it? Changed her mind? Regretted not taking advantage of him? Mest didn't know, he didn't know at all, so he continued shopping and decided to just let whatever happens happen.

Grabbing his bags he wondered if he was actually going to wait or not, but found out he didn't get the chance to decide since she was standing there waiting for him. When she spotted him she smiled and held up her basket.

"Guess what? I'm cooking you dinner tonight!"

Yup, this was their last fuck before she told him to screw off and die and they never saw each other again.

"My car is parked over here." Mest said leading the way.

Wendy talked small talk as he drove her to his apartment and then talked trash talk as he allowed her in, complaining about the size and the smell and the condition it was in. Mest blushed from embarrassment and started cleaning up, telling her he wasn't expecting company while she just laughed and made herself home in his kitchen.

When everything look presentable he collapsed on his couch and started sniffing the air, smelling something delicious inside of his home. She really wasn't kidding about cooking him dinner. It was a feast with smoked salmon, miso soup, steamed rice, and salad with plenty of leftovers so he wouldn't have to 'chock and die on frozen dinners'.

"Hey, I live a very healthy life with those dinners." Mest told her.

"Yeah right Mest-sensei, those things are like toxic. I can't believe you can function probably with only that inside of your body."

"They aren't as bad as you expect them to be, at least I'm not eating convenience store food."

"I would prefer that you did that instead! At least it would be warm!"

Mest glared while Wendy giggled, gathering up the dirty dishes and putting them in the sink. She started washing up and cleaning the mess she made, wrapping up all the leftovers and putting them in the microwave.

"Mest-sensei you have a rice cooker, so use it when you eat the meal tomorrow. You can microwave everything but the salad, remember that's supposed to be cold." Wendy lectured him when she was done.

"I know what temperature salad is supposed to be at, I'm not an idiot."

"A general idiot, but you must be a cooking one if you're buying frozen dinners."

"Ugh, let that go Wendy."

"Never!" She giggled.

Mest started laughing along with her and grabbed her hand, pulling her down and on top of him as they both fell on his couch. She landed with an 'ooph' while he wrapped his arms around her waist and stared into her eyes.

"So, you've cooked for me, we've eaten together, and everything is all nice and clean. Are we going to do this or what?"

Wendy blinked, "do what?"

It was so cute that she was still trying act all naive.

"Do this of course," he said raising his head up to kiss her.

He kissed the palm of her hand though and opened his eyes back up, seeing her hand covering his lips.

"Mest-sensei... Mr. Gryder... Mest, no."

"You're serious?" He asked.

"I'm sorry."

"Wait, why did you come over then if we weren't... you must have had an ulterior motive! You didn't just come over here to cook for me and act all happy when the last weeks of school you ignored me like the plague."

"You're right, all I wanted to do was ask you a question that has been haunting my mind since we were last together... after I saw what was in your basket though I had to cook you dinner, I'm sorry but I started thinking that you didn't have a mother and were probably raised by your father who never cooked and that you never in your life before have experienced a warm and home cooked meal and then my heart started breaking for you and I wanted to cry and-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, you cooked dinner for me because you felt bad?"

"Everyone deserves a home-cooked meal Mest, you're no different." She sniffed patting his shoulder.

"Ugh, I can't believe this. What did you want Wendy? You should have just asked me and left." Mest said pushing her off of him.

To think he got all anxious, to think he was actually enjoying her company, to think he was liking her around! For what?! For nothing!... well... not really for nothing. She did cook him a meal... and made him leftovers... and cleaned up his kitchen... and make him a bit glad talking with her.

"I wanted to know if you were seeing anyone else Mest, that if I was your only one who was... giving you things for a good grade."

Mest froze, turning his head back to look at her.

"I've been over it again and again in my mind and I just can't get past it! I couldn't and I want to know, I want to know so badly that it's killing me Mest. To think that I'd have to wait all the way until next year to meet you and ask killed me."

"Why? Why do you care? Does it even matter?"

"It matters to me!" She told him.

Mest blinked, "why did you leave Wendy? Why did you run away from me?"

"Mest, now that doesn't even matter or is even relevant-"

"Well it matters to me," he repeated her same words.

Wendy pressed her lips together, "I asked you first."

"Well this question is going to kill me in wonder, so you better tell me. Why did you leave me Wendy?"

"You had nothing else to offer me." She said.

Mest blinked, something inside of him breaking. He didn't know what it was, but his mood suddenly fell and he leaned against his sofa, staring up at the ceiling.

"You were the only one I was seeing, for that whole school year. I only had my eyes on you and tried to come up with ways to get you." He confessed.

Wendy's eyes widened, her heart racing hearing such a confession that she never, ever though that might actually be the truth. "And after we stopped-"

"I told you, only one for that whole school year."

"Are you lying to me?"

"What would be the point? I have leverage against you just like you have over me. I lose nothing by telling you the truth." Mest said staring at her.

Wendy was blushing as she reached out, grabbing his hand. Mest didn't want to touch her though, he wanted her to leave and never come back. He pulled his hand away from her and placed it on his lap.

"When you told me that Mest, when you told me that it was our last session together... it broke my heart."

Mest did nothing.

"I... I freaked out," she took a deep breath and closed her eyes, "I ran because after I heard that from you I realized that in my mind I actually thought that you liked me. I actually thought that we were something special, that we could be a couple and that freaked me out and broke my heart because I know I was nothing but a pastime to you, nothing but a warm place to put your-"

She was cut off as lips suddenly smashed against hers. Mest was on her in a second, prying her mouth open, feeling her up as his hands tried to remember her every shape and curve. Wendy's eyes went wide as she bit down on his tongue, trying to get him off of her, but he bit her right back and didn't pull away until he was forced to breath.

"You're an idiot." He told her.

"I'm the idiot?! You just jumped me! Don't touch me Mest! I can't believe I actually fell for you! I thought I was just horny, but I missed you so much and I couldn't believe myself for falling for a pedophile like yourself and-"

"There was only you Wendy."

"I can't believe you haven't been caught and behind bars yet! You fucking pedo! You freak! I hate you! I hate you!"

"There was only ever you Wendy!" He yelled at her face, shaking her shoulders.

"I hate!... what?" She asked, blinking through her tears.

"It was you, there was only ever you. In all my years of teaching I never desired one of my students before, well that was a lie, I thought a lot of them as hot, but I never, ever did anything or wanted to do anything about one until I saw you Wendy. I couldn't let you slip through my fingers, I couldn't let you walk right past me."

"What?" She repeated, still thinking she wasn't hearing him right.

"I like you Wendy, a lot. A lot to lose my job over you and start a relationship together."

"Wait a second, wait a second! You're telling me you like me?! That you have a crush on me?!"

Mest nodded his head up and down.

"So why didn't you tell me?! Why did you force me into awkward and intimate positions instead of asking me out?!"

"Because you never would have said yes! I was a teacher, you knew better than that! I knew that I had to force you into a situation and what, you would have accepted if I said I'll give you a C if you go out on one date with me? B if you go on three? A if you become my girlfriend? Get real; the only way for me to ever stand a chance with you was to fuck you so hard you'd only ever want me to fuck you again."

"You're twisted!" She screamed at his face.

"I did what I had to do to get you Wendy! I may not be proud of it, but I don't regret it because I was able to have you! I was able to enjoy you!"

"You don't know for sure that I would have said no!"

"I wasn't about to risk my career on a maybe!"

"But you would risk it for a quick fuck?!"

"At least I would have a taste of you before I was forced to stay away from you forever!"

"You're such an idiot!"

"We've established that already! What else is new?!"

"Hmm, maybe that I actually like you back and want to be with you!"

Mest was about to yell a retort, he froze though as his eyes widened. Wendy as glaring at him, small tears in the corner of her eyes.

"That wasn't meant to come out as a yell... but yeah, I don't know if this is real, but your plan worked. My body craves yours Mest. I can't fall asleep at night without dreaming of you touching me, I can't function probably in my life without thinking of you, boys hold absolutely no interests in me at all after having a man like you. You won, your plan went all to your liking. I want you, but I couldn't be with you if I wasn't your only. I didn't want to be if I wasn't the only one you cared and treated this way."

"Wendy, Wendy, please, don't make it sound so harsh," Mest frowned, brushing her hair away from her face, "yes, I got you in the most horrible way humanly possible, but that doesn't mean my intentions and feelings weren't pure. It just means that they were so powerful and overwhelming I couldn't wait until you graduated to ask you out on a date. I couldn't make you my teacher's assistant and flirt with you after hours, leading you on for so long and maybe having an accidental kiss or two before we were finally together. I couldn't make our love life one of those sappy high school movies, I couldn't wait that long. My feelings were so strong that I wanted you now Wendy, no matter what way. I needed to have you and just waiting for the end of the school year to fail you in my class killed me."

"Hold on, fail me? You mean to say I wasn't failing?!"

Mest chuckled, "no, you actually had a B average despite missing so many days. You excelled on all my quizzes, I don't know how you did it, but you did."

"Mest... this is just so weird. How can we explain this to people we meet or our children? Yeah, Daddy wanted Mommy so badly so he decided to blackmail and rape her before confessing his true feelings and falling in love?"

"I never did anything without your permission."

"Mest, I'm being serious."

"We'll make up some sappy bullshit to them then, I don't know Wendy! Nor do I care! I just want you! You're all I've ever wanted and that is 100% the truth."

"You acted so good, so natural, like you had done it before," she mumbled.

"That's because I watched a porno and got the idea from that, badly made, but real good storyline as you can see for yourself."

"Mest!"

"What? You should be happy I didn't date and sleep around with other women when I first saw you. A man has needs you know."

"This is so weird." She said covering her eyes.

"Let's make it simply then and forget everything else," Mest said prying her hands away.

He looked her directly in the eyes and smiled, "I like you Wendy, very much that it actually may have been love at first sight for me. Would you consider getting in a relationship with me despite me being your teacher and significantly older than you? Risking both our future and now careers and maybe even jail time? Because if I'm going down I'm bringing you with me, there's no way I'm rotting in prison by myself," he teased her with the last part.

Wendy started laughing, "Mest... I just don't know. How do I know what I'm feeling is just not what my body wants me to feel? How it wants you so it's convincing me that I love you?"

"Because if you were just horny Wendy anybody would have done it for you, any male you saw. But since you only want me, that meant that we clinked, that I mean something to you, that you want me back, so please, please give me your consent to kiss and make love to you? Or fuck? Make love first since your a virgin and then some really kinky fuck, don't worry though I'll be gentle with you first."

She was crazy, he was crazy, but she was more crazy to think that she was actually considering this. That she actually wanted this. No where in here was a normal situation and she couldn't believe that she was doing this even after being raised better, raised believing boy meets girl, goes steady, and stays pure until marriage like her parents told her.

"The craziest thing about this is that I know if I walk away that I'm going to regret it for the rest of my life." She whispered.

"I wouldn't call that the craziest, but yeah. You would. I would if I allowed you to. What can I offer you to stay Wendy? What can I tell you that will make you mine?"

"Just kiss me," she whispered wrapping her arms around his neck.

Mest cuffed her face and gently pressed their lips together, relaxing and soothing as they got used to each other. Wendy pushed him towards her more, wrapping her legs around him as she started grinding against his pants. Mest moaned out in her mouth and pulled away, glaring at the sexy look in her eyes.

"You know, you never let me climaxed before." She told him.

"Then we're going to have to fix," he grinned picking her up.

Wendy started giggling as Mest walked her through his apartment, kicking open his bedroom door and throwing the two of them on the bed. He wasted no time pulling down his pants while Wendy started taking her clothes off as well, the heat and desire killing her inside. Mest hovered over her and stared down at her, raw emotions in his eyes as he bent down to kiss her.

"Last time to run."

"I don't think you'd allow me to," she whispered in his ear.

Mest chuckled lowly, "you're right. This is going to hurt, a lot. Just remember to stay relax and let me ease in." He told her.

Wendy nodded and clutched at his shoulders, Mest locking their lips together as he shoved inside of her. She flinched and shivered, wanting to curl up into a ball and scream at him to stop. He kept moving slowly inside of her and the pain shook through her entire body; tears came outside of her eyes but Mest held her steady and kept his pace. Her nails clutching into his shoulders drawing blood loosened and pretty soon she started moaning.

"Ah, ah, Mest," She cried through the tears.

"I'm sorry Wendy, virgins are a fucking pain to deal with, but at least you're all mine though. First to be touched by me, only to be touched by me." He said moving against her at a steady pace.

It started turning into something else, slowly. She felt him inside of her, pulsing, throbbing, hitting her insides deep. She felt full, like she had just eaten a five-course meal, but wanted more. More of him, more of whatever he was giving her, more of whatever he had to off. Wendy brought her hands to his head and kissed him passionately, pulling away as she blinked tears out of her eyes.

"I want more of you Mest."

Mest's eyes widened, his member springing to life and becoming harder inside of her. She felt it and started moaning, clenching her eyes closed from the pleasure.

"I love you Wendy, so fucking much. My God so fucking much." He grunted before giving her what she wanted.

He raised up and started slamming into her, harder, faster, never enough, it never being enough. He wanted to go deeper inside of her, scar her so she'll only be his, so deep he wanted to be one. Wendy continued to moan and scream out, her eyes closed, her face flustered as Mest moved on top of her. His sweat mixed in with hers as the do moved together, not being able to last much longer. He came first, much to his surprise, and Wendy was left feeling heated and moaning out as it slowly faded away.

"Oh my God that was so good." Mest sighed out.

"For you," Wendy mumbled.

Mest rolled his head and turned it to look at her, seeing a pout of her face.

"What?" He asked, "too rough? I'm sorry about that, really I am. I just couldn't resist once I was inside of you though," he said stoking her cheek.

Wendy pouted more and bit his finger, growling lightly, "I still haven't climaxed."

Mest blinked, "you're kidding."

She huffed and turned her head away.

"You're kidding! Wendy! Shit, alright, no problem, I'm up for round two." Mest said hovering over her again.

"Don't bother, I don't want another let down." She huffed crossing her arms over her chest.

"Now don't be like that Wendy, I can either let you climax willingly or I can rape you, either way you're not living unless I've satisfied you." Mest said grabbing her arms.

He held them beside her head and started moving inside of her again, Wendy trying really hard not to feel the emotions. There was a fire in the pit of her belly though and she could feel her cheeks flame. Mest saw as she bit her bottom lip, trying not to moan out loud, scrunching her face together when it became too much.

"You know, ah, the first time I ever saw you I ended up tripping down a flight of stairs." Mest told her.

"Huh?" Wendy let a moan slip.

Mest grunted and held onto her hands tightly, staring her directly in the eye, "I was walking downstairs with my colleague and I saw you walking by with your friends. My heart stopped and I could do nothing but watch you walk right passed me; I didn't see where I placed my foot and ended up falling down the stairs."

Through the heat and pleasure, Wendy found herself able to let out a giggle before a slight scream escaped her lips as he hit something inside of her that made her jerk. Mest smirked at the reaction and tried that spot again, feeling her fingers clenched together with his as she screamed out again.

"I knew, right fucking then I knew I needed you," he grunted quickening his pace, "I didn't care how, I didn't care when, but I fucking knew I needed you. I couldn't let anyone else have you, I planned on expelling any other man who dared fucking touch you. Oh God Wendy I fell in love with you so hard- I, I, I-"

Wendy cut him off with a glass-shattering screamed. Her eyes went wide and she saw pure white as tremors ran down her body. Mest grunted and collapsed beside her, trying to catch his breath as he reached out and pulled her into his chest. He started kissing her, her head, her hair, her cheeks, whatever he could get his lips on.

"Wow," she whispered quietly.

"I know, I'm amazing."

She pinched him and Mest started chuckling.

"So Mest-sensei... what now?"

"Now we rest until I'm up to do it again and then after... I'm not so sure. You should definitely call your parents though because I'm not letting you go for the rest of the night." He said, squeezing her tighter.

"But what about after? What I'm asking Mest is if us, this... is exclusive. Or do I have to worry about other students sleeping with you too?"

Mest froze, "Wendy, you were the only one."

"I know, but you going after me as a student is telling me you don't care at all about those rules. How can I know that you won't find someone else you 'love' and try to be with that girl? How do I know you won't just ignore me? Mest... I can't see this being real. I want you, but I can't trust that you want me the same."

Mest took a deep breath and sighed out, nodding his head, "alright, I'll transfer schools then."

Wendy froze and looked up at him, "huh?"

"Wait, I'll still be around high school students then... I'll teach elementary then! Damn, I hate kids though, fine I'll just quit! I'll quit and start a new career! I'll wear a wire on me at all times so you can hear all my conversations! I'll even hire someone to follow me around 24/7 whenever I'm not with you. Don't leave me though Wendy, don't leave when I finally have you."

"You'd really do that... for me?" Wendy whispered.

"Wendy, everyman should do that and even more to be with a girl like you. I'm just the lucky one who has the pleasure of being the one."

Tears came to her eyes as she hugged him close, "I love you Mest-sensei."

Mest's eyes went wide before a perfect smile came to his face, "I love you too Wendy."

"Let's tell our kids and friends you waited until after I graduated to ask me out though, alright?" She started giggling.

Mest laughed as well and brushed her hair back, "that sounds like a good plan."


End file.
